Slughorn's party
by heliopathsarereal
Summary: What if Cormac Mclaggen was different? Hermione, Cormac story.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is JK Rowling's property. All rights and all that jazz.**

Description : What if Cormac Mclaggen wasn't such a…..well, you know…. I always wondered what would have happened had that romance gone differently. This is a short sample chapter of Hermione and Cormac's love story.

The dinner

Cormac Mclaggen was leaned against a wall besides the painting of Fat Lady outside Gryffindor tower. He was waiting for Hermione who had gone back to the dormitory get something she had forgotten. She was taking longer than he expected and he was starting to get worried.

"Do you think she changed her mind?" he asked the painting as he watched the changing stairs absentmindedly.

"Probably," the Fat Lady said. Then she sipped her wine and continued, "I always thought she was with Harry Potter."

"Thanks," he said.

She finished her wine and poured herself another glass from a bottle sitting on a table next to her. "I mean, anyone can see why; he _is_ the Chosen One. Did you know that he has survived more encounters with You Know Who than any man alive? And his first was when he was a baby. Ha!"

"I don't think that's true but do keep talking, you're making me feel loads better," Cormac said as he started pacing in front of the painting.

The Fat Lady laughed a very loud alcohol induced laugh. "Oh pish posh," she said. "You can't really be upset; no one in their right minds would try to compete with him. Surely you know this." She took another swig of wine and said, "I'll tell you this though, I heard he was going with a certain Loony Lovegood. So maybe you do have a chance."

Cormac was tired of listening to her. He would go and check on Hermione himself or ask another girl. He decided he wasn't going to stand outside and wait for her pathetically. He had options; any girl would be happy to go to an exclusive party with him. "I'm Cormac, _Mclaggen!_ " he whispered to himself, though obviously not quietly enough because the Fat Lady said, "Yes and sadly, NOT! Harry Potter!"

He yelled the password at the painting and it swung open, but Hermione was on the other side looking surprised. "Did you forget something as well?" she asked as she stepped through the portrait hole.

He was ready to admonish her for making him wait, but her eyes, her brown eyes got in the way. "Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked nervously raising a hand to check her hair. "No," Cormac said as he took her hand away from her anxious face. "You look amazing, let's go." Her face reddened and she let him lead her down the stairs. "Have a nice party Mrs Potter!" the Fat Lady yelled after them as they descended the staircase. Hermione looked back, confused and the Fat Lady actually cackled, like a witch.

"She's drunk," Cormac explained.

* * *

(Excerpt from the Half Blood Prince) _Slughorn's office was much larger than the usual teacher's study. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson and gold hangings so that it looked as though they were all inside a vast tent. The room was crowded stuffy and bathed in the red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the centre of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light. Loud singing accompanied by what sounded like mandolins issued from a distant corner; a haze of pipe smoke hung over several elderly warlocks deep in conversation, and a number of house-elves were negotiating their way squeakily through the forest of knees, obscured by the heavy silver platters of food they were bearing so that they looked like little roving tables._

Cormac was only half listening to Zatara and Zaiton's story about searching for Blibbering Humdingers in the Asian wild; his eyes were scanning the room for Hermione who had managed to disappear to escape hearing the rest of the story. He spotted her in a distant corner, talking to Harry Potter and his date. Cormac excused himself from his own group and walked over to them. "Hermione," he said tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

"Cormac!" Hermione said with a hint of surprise. "Harry, Luna, you know Cormac," she added quickly.

Cormac and Harry nodded to each other coldly, Luna wasn't even paying attention; she was playing with one of the fairies that had gotten bored of the lamp and flown down to the party. Cormac asked Hermione if she wanted to get drinks and they left to find some, leaving Harry alone with his date.

"I'm sorry I left you alone with them….it's just that their bloody story didn't seem like it was going to end soon and I was tired of answering questions about muggles," Hermione said when they finally got to the serving tables; she had firmly refused to take anything from the house-elves.

"Don't be, your leaving gave me an excuse to escape. I couldn't leave my date unattended…they had to understand…I'm a gentleman," Cormac said mischievously. Hermione chuckled. "Actually," he continued. "I don't think Slughorn's done with me, I need to leave this place before I get trapped again. Do you mind if we take a walk?"

Hermione looked back at the party and nodded. Cormac grabbed a bottle of wine and they hurried out of the room.

The hallway outside was much quieter than Slughorn's office but they could still hear the music. Apart from a few people leaving the party early, it was basically deserted. They turned the corner and kept walking for a while and then Cormac said, "You know…I was actually surprised when you asked me to come with you,"

Hermione looked at the floor and said, "Why?"

"Well you don't really know me and quite honestly, I didn't think you liked me very much," he answered.

Hermione's eyes darted around anxiously, they met Mclaggen's for a split second then she looked away, gazing pointedly at the castle grounds she could now see over a stone balustrade. "Why would I dislike someone I didn't even know?" she said.

Cormac smiled then offered Hermione some wine; she took a sip and gave him back the bottle. He took a swig and leaned over the railing, looking out at the beautiful night; lights glowed in the castle windows and the moon shone brightly over the grounds, making the Black Lake glitter in the distance. He turned to Hermione and said, "Okay, now I understand."

"What?" she asked tentatively.

"It's obvious really." Mclaggen sighed, struck a confident pose and stared into the distance. "You've been in love with me for a while, but never had the courage to ask me out until now. Who could blame you, I _am_ Cormac Mclaggen. I can only imagine how much courage it took for you to step up and finally do it, congratulations."

Hermione studied him for a moment, then he turned to her and his face broke into a very wide, mischievous grin. She shook her head and laughed when she realized he was joking. He laughed as well but continued. "I've seen the way you look at me when I fly. It's okay; You're only human."

A look of panic flew across Hermione's face when he mentioned quidditch. She looked at the floor but recovered quickly and smiled. "Of course," she said. "You're absolutely right."

Cormac put the bottle down and said, "Well then, let's not waste your night." He stretched his arm towards her. "Dance with me."

Hermione looked around for a moment, then she opened her mouth to object, but Mclaggen said, "Come on, you can still hear the music." She was still hesitant and he continued, "I know you're worried because you're a terrible dancer but you don't need to be." He motioned to the empty hallway "No one can see you." She finally took his hand and said, "Only until this song ends."

They turned slowly for a while; she was distant at first but she eventually stepped closer and rested her head on his chest.

"So."

"What?" she asked.

"Be honest…" He said. "How long have you dreamt about this moment?"

She shook her head and looked up at him, beaming. "You're an idiot," she said. Her smiling face in the glow of the moon finally silenced him. He squeezed her hand involuntarily and she pressed her head deeper into his chest. They held each other tighter as the song ended.


End file.
